Double life
by Saeshmea
Summary: When the headmaster asks Severus for a miscarrying potions, it opens the curiosity of the professor. When he finds out the mysterious pregnant lady is Minerva he tries to learn more... by chance, he'll discover the transfiguration teacher is having a dangerous double life. He'll make everything possible to prevent her from getting killed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wonder if you love or hate me for starting so many stories at once****. I certainly hate myself for this because I end up with so many plots in my mind that I have to neglect some to update the others and that's not fair... **

**Well... these are going to be very short chapters because it's a short story... (at least, that's what I hope) but I promise to update soon ;)**

**.**

**** I apologize in advance for the grammar and spelling mistakes you will surely find...**

* * *

**Double life - 1**

**.**

The Potions master cleared his throat to make his presence noticeable to the man behind the desk. The Headmaster was so concentrated on his task that hadn't even heard the teacher knocking the door. He raised his eyes and left the parchment and the quill on his hand aside.  
"Oh, Severus, I am so thankful you came..."  
"You told me so, sir..."  
"Yes, yes, right..." Dumbledore seemed more absent-minded than usually. "I..." he paused like giving time for his subordinate to pay special attention, "I have arranged a meeting with a new informer that will meet you in London on Friday, he works for the Ministry and I believe he knows things related to the imprisoned Death Eaters that may be of our interest; I also need you to brew a miscarrying potion the soon as possible, and to owl these letters immediately..." he said handing them to the man standing in front of him, who remained motionless for a long moment. "Any question, Severus?" the headmaster wondered.  
"Did I hear you need a miscarrying potion?" Snape asked.  
"You heard right, if that's it..."  
"No, of course it's not it. You can't ask me for a miscarrying potion and not say me anything else... Which friend of yours have you left pregnant?"  
"First of all, I haven't left anyone pregnant; and secondly, this time I can't share with you the reason of my requirement and you'll just have to follow it."  
Severus left the office of the Headmaster filled with curiosity; not that he was actually interested on the name of the woman the potion was for, but on the fact that Albus Dumbledore, who seemed to take perfectionism everywhere around him, had made a mistake... because Severus hadn't believed it when the Headmaster had denied to be the father of the baby-not-to-be-born.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to those who added this story to their fave or follow list, and specially to Riding-Lover-17 who left a comment. I don't usually ask for people to comment my stories, I am very happy when they do, but I understand when people just doesn't want to... but this time I have so many doubts about this story that it would be helpful if you could tell me what you think or what you expect from it.

:) I hope you enjoy this part ^.^

.

** I apologize in advance for the grammar and spelling mistakes you will surely find...

* * *

Double life - 2

.

On Friday, Severus Snape went to London and before meeting the informer from the Ministry, he went to buy the ingredients necessary for the potion.  
The informer, ended up being a woman who did indeed know a lot more than them about the Death Eaters who were in prison, and those who had been judged but sent free. She had access to all their files and after finding some irregularities she had decided to tell someone who could do something about it... like everybody, she had thought of Dumbledore.

Severus couldn't help it now but think about what would the entire wizarding society think of their hero if they learnt he was leaving women pregnant and making them miscarry later.

When the potion was ready on Sunday morning, Severus took it to the Headmaster.  
"You should warn your friend that she could feel some side effects for a couple of days, maybe three... depending on how far she is pregnant."  
"I will," Dumbledore answered, "thank you very much, Severus."  
And once again the Potions master left the Headmaster office with the feeling he'd never find out the identity of the mysterious woman.

The next day Severus went into the teachers restrooms after his first class on the morning and heard somebody throwing up in one of the cubicles.  
"Hello?" he said, and the sounds stopped for a while, but then the person had to throw up again and Severus could identify the one cubicle they were coming from. He knocked the door. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm alright, Severus," he recognized the voice, her voice...  
"You don't sound alright, Minerva... Do you have a stomach flu? A potion could help..."  
"I'm sure it's just something I ate, you can go..."  
Severus was about to obey the Head of Gryffindor when he realized the door that separated them wasn't locked, so he came in hoping she would be properly dressed.  
"Let me take you to Poppy, please..."  
"I said I am fine!" she yelled, and it was when she moved to looked at Severus with her pale face that he noticed the stain of blood on the skirt of her dress.  
"Oh my god!" he exclaimed stepping back for no reason.  
"What now?" she asked.  
"The potion... it was for you..."  
Minerva was going to dissimulate, to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about but... she understood it was too late...  
"I can't believe Albus was so stupid to ask you for it..." she rested her back on the cubicle wall and put her head between her hands... "I feel too tired to discuss this with anyone... Couldn't you just leave me alone for a while..."  
"Of course not... and you're not feeling tired, you're feeling dizzy... you should be in bed, resting... when did you took the potion?"  
"Last night..."  
"So... it's been about twelve hours, right? I can't believe he didn't tell me it was you... Come on..." Severus helped his colleague stand up and Minerva, too weak to begin an argument, let him guide her.  
She thought they were going to her chambers but after lying down she realized they were in the dungeons.  
"Why did we came here?"  
"It's quieter than the Gryffindor tower, and certainly nobody will come looking for you in here so you'll be able to rest."  
"But I don't want to rest..."  
"Just close your eyes, you'll fall asleep before you notice and I'll be back at lunch time with something for you..." Severus turned around and Minerva was already sleeping peacefully. He left without making any noise and continued the routine of his morning without more changes until midday, when he went to the kitchens himself to take a meal for two without being noticed.

* * *

It was around three on the afternoon when Minerva woke up. She said nothing but Severus heard the noise of the sheets being moved so he turned around.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
"Better..." she said, "you seemed so concentrated I didn't want to disturb..."  
"I was just checking some essays from my students..." he said, "Do not move," he said right when Minerva was about to stand up... "You should stay still at least for forty-eight hours... You must be hungry..." he stood up and took a tray with a light lunch to Minerva.  
"Thanks... but you don't expect me to stay in here for two days, do you?"  
"No, but your boyfriend appears to be out of the school today so..."  
"Excuse me, my what?"  
"Dumbledore..." Severus said causing a loud laugh on Minerva.  
"Albus is not my boyfriend... my goodness, how gross..." she replied. "He was just trying to help..."  
"By screwing you..."  
"By getting me the potion..."  
"I'm confused..." he said, "who got you pregnant?"  
"I can't tell you that..."  
"Why not?" he insisted.  
"I just can't," she answered naturally and began to eat her lunch like if she hadn't eaten for days.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You may want to thank this update to Betty Q., who reminded me I was neglecting this fic in another story of mine... Thanks, you really made my day and I hope I can make yours better with this :-)  
I never thought this story would like anyone since all I had in the beginning was the idea of a mysterious pregnancy and Albus asking for the miscarrying potion to Severus...  
As for the "baby's" father, I guessed everybody (even me) would think on the same character and I wanted to make a twist there... so I hope you still like the story after reading this weird, terrible written but interesting part. Have fun ^.^

** I apologize in advance for the grammar and spelling mistakes you will surely find...

* * *

Double life - 3

It had been a week since Severus had found Minerva kneeling down in the second floor bathroom, and he couldn't still look at her without wondering who had gotten her pregnant.  
Trying to figure that out had helped him distract his mind from the last petition of the Headmaster, who wanted Severus to gather the more information he could about the Death Eaters who were still in the streets... Dumbledore was determined to take every one of them to Azkaban, but Severus knew very well that they knew how to clear their tracks.  
It was Sunday afternoon when after turning the corner of Knockturn Alley in direction of Diagon Alley, Severus saw Minerva (or at least somebody who looked like her) being taken into Borgin & Burkes by two other wizards and a witch. He covered his face with his cloak and entered the shop after them.  
"I want this," a female voice he quickly recognized demanded. Severus turned around to look at the couple in front of the jewelry display case and proved himself right when he saw Bellatrix Lestrange on her husband's arms.  
"It's yours then," he said taking a silver bracelet with a black shiny stone on it and walking to the counter.  
Severus walked deeper into the shop, convinced that his mind had played a trick to him after being so obsessed with Minerva lately. What could she be doing with the Lestranges at Knockturn alley, anyway? Feeling a fool for insisting on checking the other woman of the group before leaving, he hide himself behind a large wardrobe when he heard their voices.  
"So?" the man asked.  
"I don't know..." she said and Severus took out his head to see Minerva standing next to Rabastan Lestrange, "it's beautiful but..." She was different, her hair was down, she wasn't wearing her glasses and under her opened cloak he could see a grey dress that showed her legs.  
"I think you'll look gorgeous on it," he said taking a long tight dress from the hanger in front of them, "and you don't need to wear it in Hogwarts with these bunch of mudbloods, you only need to wear it for me, my love."  
"Ok," she gave up and took the dress on her hands as he pulled her closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
Severus stayed in his hidden place until he heard them leaving the shop... He couldn't believe or understand what he'd just witnessed...

* * *

"Nonsense, Severus!" Dumbledore exclaimed after he'd told him everything he'd seen.  
"I swear it's true!" Severus insisted, "She must be imperiused by Lestrange, we must do something before it's too late... before she gets pregnant again."  
"That won't happen..." Minerva suddenly came into the Headmaster's office, back into her tartan clothes, square glasses, and tight bun. "I can't believe you told him," she talked to the Headmaster now, completely ignoring Severus.  
"I didn't, he saw you at Borgin & Burkes, that's why I asked you to come..."  
"He saw me?" she said with a broken voice.  
"Yes I did." Severud made it clear he was still in the room.  
"What were you doing in Knockturn alley in a Sunday afternoon?" she asked and Severus eyes opened like plates.  
"I could ask you the same question..."  
"Oh for Merlin's sake, you both were doing the same job..." Dumbledore interrupted.  
"Oh, no, we certainly weren't... I was there gathering information for the Order while she was tasting some Death Eater's mouth..." Severus said and Minerva took out his wand.  
"I'll teach you some respect," she threatened but Dumbledore raised his hand making Minerva's wand fly to him.  
"No fights in my office, please," he said, "Severus, Minerva has been trying to prove the Lestrange relationship with the Dark Lord and several attacks for months now, and she's doing an excellent job, I may say..."  
"...by sleeping with them?" he regretted those words as soon as they came out from his mouth but it was too late, Minerva had transformed herself into her cat form and jumped onto his face scratching his cheeks savagely. From the ground, he looked at her coming back to her human form, getting her wand back from Dumbledore and exiting the office after making a big noise with the door.  
"You shouldn't have said that..." the headmaster said when Severus stood up.  
"I can't believe you asked her this, you're making her a double life that could get herself killed."  
"I never asked her," Dumbledore confessed, "It was her own idea..."

TO BE CONTINUED...**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm not very convinced about this chapter... maybe a flashback would have been better but since I am telling the story focused on Severus I didn't want to change that... The next update will take longer because I don't have enough material/ideas for an entire chapter... I'm sorry.

Enjoy!

** I apologize in advance for the grammar and spelling mistakes you will surely find...

* * *

Double life - 4

Severus was standing in front of Minerva's chambers hoping she had gone there after rushing out Dumbledore's office. He knew he could just forget what he'd seen and continue with his peaceful new life but a voice inside of him, maybe what was left of his conscience, was telling him he couldn't let it go, that he had to do something to prevent Minerva of getting harm.  
"Severus," she said after opening the door, her expression showing that he was the last person she expected to find at the other side, "did I do that to you?" her tone changed completely, she took her hand to his scratched bleeding cheek and opened her eyes wildly. Grabbing him from his wrist she pulled him inside and made him sit down on the armchair near the fire.  
Severus didn't dare to say a word and watched how the witch searched for something in a cabinet. She came back with gauzes and some ointment and began to clean the superficial wounds she had caused on Severus face without asking.  
"Minerva, you don't need to do this..." Severus muttered, confused because he thought she would be upset with him, "I came to apologize for talking to you like that..."  
"It's ok. I understand you were surprised to see me with Rabastan... I shouldn't have lost my temper like that either..." she explained, calmly and with that solemnity that characterized her as she applied the cold ointment on his cheek, "this will make the scratches heal up faster."  
"Thanks," Severus said, surprised of her kindness.  
"Don't thank me, I just don't want your face announcing my bad temper around the school..." she teased and then sat down on the other armchair.  
"Trust me, your bad temper is already known around the school..." he replied and Minerva grinned at him.  
"We already apologized to each other, Severus... it's not like I am asking you to leave but... is there anything else I can help you with?"  
"I just don't understand..." he said.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Why you're doing this... I mean... you're risking too much and giving too much only to help the Order catch a couple more Death Eaters..."  
"I'm not doing this for the Order, Severus..." she confessed.  
"What do you mean?" now he was confused.  
"Some weeks after You-Know-Who disappeared and the war finished the Lestranges attacked the son of a very good friend of mine and his wife. They used the cruciatus curse on them trying to find out the whereabouts of their Lord... Frank and Alice won't ever be the same again, they don't even recognize their own baby..." she explained with a broken voice, "Augusta, my friend, is desperate... she's lost her son and now she'll have to take care of this little baby while the Lestranges are walking freely down the streets of London able to harm anyone they want again..."  
"If you know it was them why don't you just report them to the Aurors Department..." Severus said.  
"Because there are no proofs. When I went to visit them in the hospital Augusta came to me and asked me to find out who the responsibles of the attack had been. Frank and Alice were part of the Order so everybody helped at the beginning... We heard rumors about the Lestranges boasting about attacking a couple aurors but we needed to investigate further..."  
"So you decided to become Rabastan's lover?" after his words came out of his mouth he realized how bad they sounded, but Minerva didn't seem to care.  
"He is one year younger than me, we knew each other from Hogwarts and I knew he had a crush on me then so... it was perfect," she explained, "I began to frequent Knockturn Alley, hoping to run into him and one day I did... He recognized me immediately." she stopped a moment and then continued, "Having him trust me was easier than I thought... I told him I had fought in the Dark side during the war and that I was working for Dumbledore trying to learn where the Dark Lord was hidden... This was three months ago and I am this close to gather enough information to send him, his brother and his wife to Azkaban for the rest of their lives."  
"Then why don't you stop now? If they find out you're a traitor they'll..."  
"I know the risks of what I'm doing, Severus... but I held Frank Longbottom on my arms when he was born and I won't stop before I can prove it was them the ones who attacked him and Alice... I promised it to Augusta and I'll do it..."  
"The only thing you'll do is getting yourself killed, Minerva... You don't know them as I do... they have fun with the suffering of others... They'll torture you to death... Please, promise me you'll stop this double life you're living before it's too late." he said and Minerva let go a laugh.  
"I've done things I'll never forget to be where I am, Severus... you know better than anyone else, you gave me the potion to miscarry his baby, Rabastan Lestrange baby... I am not ready to give up yet..."  
"What else do you need?"  
"Are you offering me your help, Severus?" she asked.  
"If I can help you to end this crazy mission sooner, yes..."  
Minerva sighed and looked at him, he was serious and he wondered why he wanted to help.  
"I'm trying to prove they were there when the attacked occurred... I have a recording spell in my wand every time I meet with him but I haven't been lucky..."  
"Ok... I'll do my own investigation... I'll bring you the information you need but you must promise me you won't go with him again..."  
"I can't... Rabastan will be waiting for me next Friday night like every week to spent the weekend together, and if I don't appear he'll get suspicious and come to the school..."  
"Alright, try to have fun then, because it'll be his last weekend of freedom."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

**Double life - 5**

**.**

Severus couldn't be happier as he waited for Minerva to come back. He'd spent the entire week travelling to London, speaking to everyone he knew and finally he'd found a wizard, a young Death Eater eagerly to have a new chance in life, who knew for sure that the Lestrange were the responsibles of the Longbottoms' becoming crazy, and was willing to speak in exchange of freedom.

The boy was already in hands of the aurors, and Severus knew that and all the information Minerva had gathered would be more than enough to send them to Azkaban, so he couldn't wait to tell the good news to his colleague. That's why he was sitting on the steps of the main staircase expecting to see Minerva crossing the double oak door at any moment, coming back from her friday date with Rabastan.

* * *

"Severus?" the touch of a hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice startled him.

The potions master opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by the curious looks of giggling students and professor Flitwick, who was standing in front of him with a concern expression on his face.

"Filius, what time is it?" he asked.

"It's almost eight o'clock, son" the charms professor replied.

"Have you seen Minerva?" Severus wondered.

"I guess she already is in the Great Hall having breakfast."

"Thanks," and after that, the potions professor stood up and rushed into the Great Hal,l ignoring the whisperings around him about his nap on the staircase or his disheveled hair. After entering the large room he only needed a peek to realize Minerva wasn't in her seat, but Dumbledore was, so he walked towards the professors table and stood in front of the Headmaster.

"Severus, my son, you must have had a very rough night," he said.

"Where is Minerva?" Snape asked ignoring Dumbledore's joke.

"I don't know, as a matter of fact, I don't think she's back yet."

"What?!" Severus yelled louder than he intended to, "How can you be so calmed knowing she still is with that man?"

"Oh, Severus, relax," the Headmaster said making a sign to the professor to lower his voice "It's not the first time she has spent the night out, so don't worry, Minerva can take care of herself."

As reassuring as he could sound, he didn't fool Severus; deep down and for some reason he couldn't tell, he knew something had gone wrong this time.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay, the truth is I had absolutely forgot about this fic... I was just reorganizing things when I cam across with the old chapters and after re-reading them I thought it was about time to post something new, maybe finish it soon... So here's my update, I know it's short, but I never meant this fic to have very long parts.**

**I wouldn't be surprised if there was nobody interested in this story any more, but in case there is, thanks for staying around. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Double life - 6**

**.**

He was packing clothes and potions in a small enchanted bag when someone knocked his door. For a moment Severus thought that would be Minerva, coming to apologize for having worried him so much, but it wasn't. Standing at the corridor was Albus Dumbledore, to whom Severus didn't say a word, and just ignored by going back to his task.

"Where you going to tell me about your departure?" his visitor asked.

"No," the potions master replied, "I am free to go wherever I please during the weekend," he was dry but clear.

"Severus, you don't even know where she is!" Dumbledore pointed out.

"But I know she's not fine, regardless of what you want to believe," he replied closing the black velvet bag and putting it into his pocket.

"All I know is that if you are wrong and I am right, she will be very upset knowing you've gone after her."

"That's a risk I am willing to run," and after that he passed through the Headmaster heading to the door.

"Severus," his boss called his name and he stopped right at the door frame, "be safe."

"We'll be back for our Monday first classes, Sir."

* * *

During his journey to Hogsmeade, where he would be able to disapparate to London, Severus realized he had no plan; that, as the Headmaster had reminded him, he didn't even know where the Lestranges would be hiding; but he did know someone who might...

* * *

"And what is it that you exactly need from my sister in law?" Lucius Malfoy asked him while sharing a glass of firewhiskey with his old friend in the library of his enormous mansion.

"I need to warn Rod, Rabastan and her about the Order's plans to take them in," Severus lied very well, "they know their hideouts and will attack very soon."

"If they already know where they are, why are you asking me to tell you?" Lucius had always been a suspicious man, but Severus was ready for that.

"They know what I am, Lucius, even if they believe I stopped working for our Lord, they still not trust me entirely," Severus explained.

"They do well," he said, "because you are damn good spy," and let go a dry laugh.

"Severus, my goodness, what a nice surprise!" Narcissa came in with a baby on her hands and Severus stood up to politely hug her, "How is everything going?" she asked, she had always been a nice woman.

"Fine," he said getting this cloak cord back from little Malfoy's hand.

"Are you staying for lunch?" she wondered with a smile on her face.

"I'm afraid I have important business to attend, Cissy," he even felt sorry for having to reject the invitation, "maybe another time."

"Severus came to know the whereabouts of your sister, my darling," Lucius explained to her.

"Oh, of course, that's no problem Severus, I am sure Bella will be very happy to see you too," she said giving the baby to her husband and looking for a piece of parchment on the desk behind them, "you know how fond she is of you," while she wrote something down it came to Severus mind that Bellatrix Lestrange was actually fond of any men around her, but he knew Narcissa thought best of her sister, so he wouldn't be the one to tell her wrong.

"Here you go," she said handing him the parchment, "This is the address, in the center of London," she explained getting the baby back, "you won't be able to see the house at first, you only have to stand in between numbers 43 and 47 and whisper the password to the darkest stone of the wall."

"Thank you very much, Cissy," Severus kept the parchment in his pocket and made his way to the corridor.

"You are welcome, dear," she replied walking with him to the front door, "just promise you'll come around sooner," she said, and after saying the proper goodbyes Severus left, feeling bad for not being able to trust that people, his old friends, like he wished he could.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
